


Дэймен спит глубоко...

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Sentimental
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: Маленькая очаровательная зарисовка, попавшаяся мне на тумбе.Бета:lana_logДля обложки использовала арт Бекки ( http://arianwen44.tumblr.com/)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/266351) by http://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinallcaps/pseuds/coffeeinallcaps. 



Дэймен спит глубоко и беспокойно, и это, если бы кто спросил Лорена, является дико раздражающим символическим отражением не менее раздражающего аспекта личности Дэймена: он слишком доверчив, к его же благу, хоть и не настолько доверчив, чтобы считаться наивным.

Сон же Лорена не столь глубок. Из них двоих, скорее он проснётся от возни Дэймена, принимающегося внезапно метаться и ворочаться. Иногда он уже лежит настороже, едва только простыни начнут шуршать рядом с ним, а закованное в золото запястье окажется в опасной близости от его головы, когда Дэймен во сне переворачивается с бока на бок или перекатывается со спины на живот.

Впрочем, это не так уж и тревожит Лорена. Он всегда был расположен к бессонным ночам, и просто наслаждался возможностью наблюдать за отдыхающим Дэйменом. Смотреть как его брови хмурятся, уголки губ вздрагивают, а пальцы сжимаются и вновь расслабляются на простынях; слушать как он дышит или бормочет незавершённые фразы на языках их обоих.

Лорен счастлив – зная это по опыту – что рука Дэймена прекратит судорожно сжиматься, если он накроет её своей, и что тревожная складка меж бровей Дэймена разгладится, если он проведёт по его лбу кончиками пальцев. Он счастлив, зная, что, стоит ему ответить на бессознательный лепет Деймена, тот вздохнёт во сне и – тихонько, нежно – пробормочет имя Лорена.


	2. Когда Лорену снятся кошмары

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это превратилось в сборничек.  
> Ссылка на оригинал второй зарисовки:  
> https://lamenandcharls.tumblr.com/post/141405973119/lid-write-about-laurent-having-a-nightmare-and
> 
> °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Именно дрожь всегда будит Дэймена. Лорен не кричит, не стонет и не плачет, когда кошмары посещают его – он дрожит во сне, как лист под порывами ветра. Это вырывает Дэймена даже из самого глубокого сна каждый раз. По крайней мере, Дэймен истово надеется, что каждый раз.

Когда это случилось впервые, Дэймен прижал возлюбленного к себе и нежно поцеловал его. Ответом на этот жест стал сдавленный крик и отчаянная борьба, которая стоила Дэймену окровавленного носа и разбитой губы. Лорен, угнетённый произошедшим и всё ещё дрожащий, молча спустился на пол и просидел там всю ночь, прислонившись спиной к стене, плотно сжав челюсти. 

Дэймен не пытается больше смягчить сны Лорена прикосновениями. Вместо этого он разговаривает с ним. Тихонько нашёптывая всякие глупые милые мелочи: чем бы позавтракать на следующее утро, какие у них планы на день; ласковые словечки; шутки; обрывки стихов – всё, что ему приходит на ум. И это помогает. Кулаки Лорена, судорожно сжимающие простыни, ослабляют хватку. Его дыхание становится легче. Лоб разглаживается. Даже во сне он следует за своим возлюбленным – из тьмы на свет.


End file.
